Willful Brat
by ChibiTabatha
Summary: SakakixShiho Shiho shows up at Sakaki's late one night. What does she want? Why is she there? Why is she still such a brat?
1. The Begining

So this is ShihoxSakaki. Another random pairing, set slightly in the future.  
Shiina Takashi own the characters, not me.

* * *

Sakaki was seriously pissed at Minamoto, if it wasn't for him he wouldn't be in this situation. Pale hands brought his gaze to the young woman he had pinned against the wall. His whole body shielded her from anyone passing them in the main hallway, if anyone was even up at the time. Her purple eyes stared up at him and his frown deepened, "What do you want Shiho? You know the implications of showing up, at this time, outside the room of a man?" his voice was quiet but harsh. The longer her hands lingered on his face, the more pissed off he got. They were both psychometers, but her powers would protect her, while he was an open book. She wasn't wearing her limiter either, he would have felt the cool metal on his right cheek. It always pissed him off that she could touch people as she pleased. Even now, if a woman found out about his abilities, she would ask for him to put a limiter on. Gritting his teeth and clenching his left fist at his side, he waited patiently for the silver-haired girl to respond.

A small cool hand gently wrapped around his fist, it relaxed under her soft, firm grip. Moving his hand up to her face, she made his hand cup her cheek. Eyes narrowing at her actions, everything seemed too suspicious. 'Just trust me,' her soft voice could be heard in his head. She was letting him read her, the hell was going on? Her smaller frame leaned against him and her emotions washed through him, sadness, longing, hurt. His frown grew deeper, then was replaced by shock, her face had buried itself in his chest and her hands clung desperately to his shirt.

"Why don't we step inside? Okay?" nervous laughter escaped his throat. A small nod of her head was the only indication he received from her. He pulled away from her and pushed open the door to his small bachelor. Small and messy, clothes and medical documents strewn everywhere, he spent all his time at B.A.B.L.E. Casting a quick glace about the room and the small attached kitchenette proved the couch would be best to seat the young girl, no, woman. She was 18 now, already a woman, no longer a child. He guided her to the small couch, removing a pair of his jeans before helping her sit. "Want a glass of water?" he shrugged off his lab coat, she had cut him off before he could even change after his shift. Watching her carefully, he noted the small nod, but she wasn't even looking at him. A sigh escaped him and he dumped his coat on a chair in in the kitchenette. Beginning to run the water, he opened up a cupboard above the sink and grabbed a glass. After he had filled it, he carried it over to the girl.

Handing her the glass he began to turn away, before her small hand clutching his shirt stopped him. Plopping down on the couch he leaned on his left arm letting his right drape over his other leg. Examining Shiho his gaze shifted over her slightly, her long silver hair would have gotten caught under her ass if it was any longer. As a woman she had definitely filled out nicely. Minamoto was lucky and unlucky to have such attractive girls surrounding him. After all, if he chose, he could only have one. Her body shifted towards and he noted the pain etched into her purple gaze. "Sakaki, I'm sorry for showing up so late. I-I-" she bit her bottom lip. One of her hands suddenly grabbed his free hand. The sensation of her feelings washed over him again, 'I just needed to be with someone.'

When she laced her fingers through his, he felt the urge to rip his hand away. Holding hands was not something he ever did, since no one trusted him for as long as he could remember. An image of a 5-year-old Shiho reached out to her mother. When her mother flinched away from the small hand he scowled, but she took the small hand in hers. Memories of her mother's feelings rushed through him, fear so strong he could taste it. Instinctively his grip tightened on her hand. The sound of the glass being placed on the floor brought his attention back to reality. He shook her hand away and looked her in the eye, "What do you want?" Standing he moved to lean over her, "You and I, we don't get along. Cut the crap." Folding his arms over his chest he glared down at her.

She was up so fast, the glass spilling over, her hands grasping his face, pulling him towards her. Soft, moist lips pressed against his, her hands on his shoulders to help pull her up, 'Can we get along, just for now?'

Grabbing her around the waist, he lifted her up against his body. Turning, he walked slightly towards the empty wall beside the kitchenette. Simultaneously he dropped and pushed her up against the wall. "What. The. Hell?!" it was beginning to become difficult to contain his bubbling rage. Both her wrists were being crushed against the wall by his larger left hand. He could feel the bones shifting and creaking in protest to the strain he was placing on them. It wasn't about to stop him. Grabbing her chin roughly with his right hand, he tilted her gaze towards him.

Pain filled eyes looked up at him, 'Just shut up.' Her voice was once again cold, 'Can't you just take advantage of a girl who needs comforting?' "Besides, you already stated I'm attractive. You were also staring at my ass," she smirked defiantly up at him.

Gritting his teeth, taking a moment to breathe a bit, he tried to lose some of his rage. He let go of her, and stepped back. Watching her rub her sore wrists a little, he waited. "Shiho?" as soon as she looked at him, he slapped her across her left cheek, hard. Her whole head snapped to the left, and when she turned to look at him again he noticed a small trail of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Respect yourself more," he stepped away from her, turning towards the bed pushed in the far corner. Retrieving a pillow and a blanket from his usual sleeping place, he tossed them onto the couch. Picking up the glass, he placed it by the sink, grabbing a towel on the way back. Slowly mopping up the water, he realized Shiho hadn't moved. "You can stay here for the night. I'll sleep on the couch. Make yourself at home," Sakaki couldn't even look at her. It made him sick that she could think that lowly of herself. The jab at him was well deserved, he wasn't exactly Prince Charming. Tossing the towel into the sink, he made himself as comfortable as possible on his couch. He made sure he was facing the back of the couch before closing his eyes.

Soft footsteps moved further away from him. The door to the bathroom clicked shut, running water, sniffles and sobs barely muffled by the door or the water. Eventually the sounds stopped, the bathroom door swung open, footsteps approached him. They stopped right by the arm of the couch, her shadow darkening his gaze behind his eyelids. "Look at me," he voice floated down to him. He didn't move. "Sakaki," still didn't budge. "I know you're still awake," not even a flinch. This time she shifted, her shadow and footsteps moving down the couch. The couch shifted under the sudden weight of her foot beside him. His heartbeat skipped, this was bad. Settling her weight on him, she straddled his hip, "Roll over. This will get unbearable for both of us in a moment," to this he obliged. Once he had settled on his back, she sat on his thighs. "Look at me please?" eyes stayed firmly shut. "Now who's being a child?" he could have smiled but he kept the neutral look. A small sigh escaped from her, and she laid down against his chest, "Shuuji," so soft he almost missed it.

His eyes shot open and he stared at the top of her head, "Excuse me?"

Dull purple orbs locked onto his shocked brown eyes, "I'm sorry."

This time he sighed, "It's fine, just make sure you take better care of yourself. You should only sleep with someone you love and trust. Why would you go as far as using my name to get my attention? You could have just gone to sleep in my bed you know."

"Love isn't real. I trust you. That's why I used your first name. Besides you've spent the last week asleep on the couch in your medical office," she mumbled against his chest.

A small, soft grin crept across his features. He sat up, pulling her up with him. "Thank you for the blanket then. I was sure it was Kashiwagi or Minamoto, but I never bothered to check or ask," he smiled genuinely at the girl in his lap. Cupping her now bruised, swollen cheek he used his Bodily Function Control to help ease the swelling and the burst capillaries. Gently he brought their faces together, 'Shall I let you feel what and adult kiss feels like first hand?' A smirk pulled at his lips when her face turned scarlet. Slowly her eyes closed, at this he snorted and laughed. Clutching at his chest and falling back he laughed at Shiho's shocked expression.

Once his laughter subsided he looked up at her. Her pout was too much, he almost broke out into laughter again. "Thank me properly, jeez," she folded her arms under her chest.

Leaning up on his elbows slightly he lofted a brow, "Oh? I thought sleeping in a nice warm bed was good enough."

"It's not. Stop treating me like a child. I'm 18 and can make my own decisions," annoyance laced through her voice. It made him smile, things were almost back to normal.

"I'm 30 Shiho. A 12-year difference makes you a child in my eyes," fully sitting up his eyes searched through her tired eyes. "If I thank you 'properly' will you go to bed like a good-girl?" still wary of her, he waited for her almost eager nod. He sighed and cupped her face once more. Slowly he brought their faces together, her eyes fluttered shut, her soft breath puffing across his mouth and cheek. Giving himself a brief moment to mentally kick himself, he claimed her lips with bruising possessive force. A small squeak escaped her and he used that opening to slant his mouth across hers, tilting her head slightly. After a few 'adult' kisses, sans-tongue, he pulled back. The sight that greeted him was amusing, her face was crimson, her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

In the blink of an eye, she was off him, dashing towards his bed. An amused smile spread over his face, 'Still a kid huh?' With a stretch he got up and turned the lights off. Double checking to see if she had settled in his bed, he sifted through the clothes on the floor. After finding a long sleeve shirt and his pajama bottoms, he flung them over his shoulder moving towards the bathroom. Casting one last glance at the lump in the bed on his way there, he sighed.

Closing the door before turning the lights, on he quickly shed his five-day-old clothing. Turning on the hot water for the shower it escaped his mind to lock the door. Hot water coursed over his tired, aching muscles. He sighed, missing the sound of the door creaking open. He also missed the soft rustling of clothes hitting the tile floor. Tilting his head back into the stream of rushing water was fantastic.

Something was off, the sound of the water pattering against the tile changed. Cold hands on his shoulders stopped his heart dead on his chest. "Shiho?" keeping his voice steady was a bit difficult in this situation. Wet hair plastered against his back. From what he could tell, he had no fucking clue what was going on. Her hands slid down his shoulders, his biceps, around and up his triceps. Back down his shoulder blades, all the way to the small of his back, where they circled around his hips and splayed on his abs. Double-checking the pale skin he was sure it was Shiho. When her body pressed against his back, his eye twitched and he swallowed thickly. The soft flesh of her breasts was flush against his back, they weren't covered at all. "Shiho, what do you think you're doing?" Sakaki was on the verge of losing his mind cause of this kid.

Her breasts pushed against him some more, "I'm not a kid. I am an adult. Doesn't this prove it?"

It would be a lie if he didn't think it was a little sexy having her slick body pressed against him, but that wasn't the issue. He pulled away from her grip and turned to face her. 'Eyes on her face stupid,' he reminded himself quickly. Looking into her purple eyes he watched them shift, she was totally examining his body. He stepped closer tilting her head up, the water running down her hair made it shimmer. "Eyes up here. I can tell even without my psychometry, you've never been with a man. Why me, and why are you doing this to yourself?" he was trying so hard to focus on her face. Not look at her body, not look at it at all.

"Because I want to hurry up and experience all I can. Tim and Bullet are like family, and…" her expression was dark now. He silenced the rest of that thought with his index finger on her lips. He shook his head slightly, everyone knew Minamoto would pick Kaoru eventually, it was only a matter of time. "I chose you because I think you would best understand how I feel. Being a psychometer," her gaze shifted slightly. "You're also older and know what you're doing."

A cocky grin spread over his face, "I'll take that as a compliment, but I still think it's a bad idea." He shifted his gaze to the ceiling, mulling over how to deal with the hormone ridden female in front of him. Time to try and make her uncomfortable, he let his gaze shift to her face, then it slipped downwards. Unmarred pale skin lead to her fair sized breasts, each with a pale pink nipple that reminded him of cherry blossoms and spring. Her waist was dainty, but not delicate, and not too small, barely getting a chance to admire hips she interrupted him by pulling him down into a kiss.

"Stop that," her face was flushed, her voice nervous.

His plan was mildly working, which was odd, and he would stay cautious but he had to keep pushing. Running a hand through his wet hair, "How do you expect me to turn you into a woman, if I can't appreciate the body you are so kindly offering to me?" Being overly smug could back-fire, but he had to try. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Unless you're having second thoughts…" 'Letting this sleaze even look at you,' he finished in his head. Bringing their lips together, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. When her mouth opened almost reluctantly, he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, gently nibbling and suckling on the soft flesh. Releasing her mouth he leaned back, her lips were darker from kissing and her cheeks flushed from the feelings he was assaulting her with.

Quickly her face twisted into a frown and she turned sharply away from him, "You'll sleep in your bed tonight. I promise I won't do anything else." She stepped out of the shower, and he got a great view of her perfectly rounded ass. A towel soon blocked his view and he looked up at her glare.

"Fine, fine. Just let me finish my shower," he sighed turning away from her. The door clicked shut behind her and his shoulders slumped forward, 'Crap she's hard to fend off. If that had gone on much longer I wouldn't be able to stay so calm." Continuing through his regular shower routine, he turned the water off, drying himself slowly and leaving a towel draped over his head. Brushing his teeth, pulling on his sleep wear and finishing drying his hair, he felt ready for battle. Flicking the light off, he exited the bathroom. Making his way to the couch, he swore under his breath.

"Get over here," her demanding voice called from his bed. Obviously she had moved it all over there to force him into his own bed. Something was wrong with this, seriously.

Dejected, he walked over and crawled under the covers. He lay facing the ceiling, seemed safest that way. Warm arms wrapped around his right arm and her chin rested against her shoulder. "Happy?" he refused to look at her.

"Mmm… I suppose. Good night Sakaki," was her quiet response.

"Night," he closed his eyes, fatigue catching up. He was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Sounds and smells assaulted his groggy senses. Groaning he rolled over pulling the covers over his head. He suddenly shot up, cool air washed over his torso. What happened to his shirt? His gaze shifted to the kitchen. Shiho was just wearing a shirt, one of his judging by how it covered her ass and part of her thighs. He rolled out of bed and stretched. With a yawn he moved towards the kitchen. "G'morning," he leaned against the fridge, it gave him a good view of the stove top, and would give her a good view of his torso.

"Morn-ing," was punctuated with a gulp. "I-uh, breakfast?" her loss of words and blushing face was excellent. Her plan was clearly back-firing.

"Sure," he nodded. Clearing off the small breakfast table and the only two chairs took moments. Running a hand through his hair, he examined some of the paperwork he had abandoned the night previous before his unexpected guest arrived.

Not even a moment passed after Shiho had set the two plates on the table, a knock on the door. "Sakaki?" Minamoto's voice was muffled through the door.

"One sec!" he grabbed Shiho's hand and walked her to the bathroom. "Stay here and stay quiet. We both want to live through this," her small nod was her only response. He shut the door partially and moved to the front door. Opening it he eyes his best friend, already in a suit, ready to work. "What's up Minamoto? It's a little early for anything," he smiled with a yawn and leaned on the door frame.

"Have you seen Shiho?" Minamoto's frown could be seen behind his glasses. "She left her limiter at the apartment. But some people were saying they saw her here, at B.A.B.E.L.," his friend's gaze was beginning to make him nervous.

"No. Besides, she hates me right? Have you checked in with her father, Kiritsubo and Kashiwagi? They're much more reliable right?" he let his gaze shift to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I covered all the bases," a curt reply from his frowning lips. "Who are you hiding anyways? A nurse?" Minamoto's darker eyes pierced into his.

"What makes you say that?" silently cursing Minamoto's over observance of everything.

"You're shirtless, I smell breakfast, and you aren't inviting me in," the end of his statement was punctuated by pushing up his glasses.

"You got me! Sorry pal," turning he clapped Minamoto on the back. "If I see your run-away, I'll call. Who knows what kind of trouble she'll get into," he sighed, stepping towards his bachelor. "Since it's my free time, I'll go check some of the popular spots for women," a sly smile slipped across his face, "and maybe get myself a date!"

Minamoto sighed, fishing about his pockets, "I'm sure you understand her better than I do." Pulling out the small star set ring from his front pocket, "If you can, give her this. It's one of the spares."

Sakaki gently took the ring in hand, "I'll do my best to keep you updated."

Minamoto nodded and walked away. Sakaki shut the door behind himself, he was so screwed if he checked the video surveillance. Roughly mussing his hair with his free hand, he mentally berated himself for being suck an idiot and digging the biggest hole ever.

"Thank you," cool hands pressed against his pectorals and her lips pressed against his cheek.

"It's fine. Let's just eat then figure out what to do with you. Maybe plan my funeral while we're at it," he sat at the table placing the ring between them. A reminder to both of them just how dead he was going to be in a few days' time.

* * *

Chapter 1 of who knows how many! Will Shiho get in Sakaki's pants or is he still gonna be a good adult? We'll find out! Stay tuned! Let me know what you think in the reviews~!


	2. Shopping is a Pain

Here is chapter 2. Sorry about the wait! I had a convention in another town, left my laptop there. It was fun though! I started typing up chapter 3, it may take a few days but that's because I haven't finished the 'rough' draft. Enjoy!

P.S. If you think Shiho is being too nice, that changes in the next Chapter. So please there is a reason!

P.P.S. I still don't own the characters. Shiina Takashi does. 

* * *

Seriously, what was with women and shopping? Somehow he got her out of B.A.B.E.L., into his car and had been heading back to his actual apartment. Then just as he had inserted the key into his lock, she said she would need clothes if she was going to stay for any length of time. Like hell he would let her. Aoi and Kaoru were constantly texting him about Shiho, where she might be, etc. His mobile vibrated again and he just about broke it. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, the one store he wouldn't step foot into was the first one she wanted to go to. At least he remembered to ask her what toiletries she wanted. Spending as little time in public with her was his goal.

A small rap on his window made him turn his head, Shiho was pointing to the trunk of the car. Pulling the lever to pop the trunk, a moment later he felt it thump shut. The passenger door open and she slid into his car. One of his limiters hung about her neck, the shine caught his eye. "Where to next?" turning the ignition, his car rumbled to life. He patiently followed her directions to a shopping district. Locking his car and cursing his life, he followed the young woman who walked paces ahead of him.

Her pace slowed so she was walking beside him, he frowned. Snaking her arm around his, she smiled up at him, "Doesn't this make us look like a couple?" If he could escape with his life, he would have punched her. Instead he nodded with a sigh.

After forty minutes of looking at clothes, she was finally trying things on. Where do you think he was, in front of the change room waiting for her, just like she wanted. Damn, Kiritsubo and Minamoto, making her a freaking Princess.

Giggling, "She's soooo lucky!"  
"Isn't he gorgeous?"  
"His dark skin is so hot."  
"Think he'll break up with her and date me instead?"  
"Older guys are sexy."

Just before he was going to lose his mind, Shiho opened the door. All her hair was pulled in front of a simple purple summer dress. The colour reminded him of the lilac bushes he saw in Comerica. She turned revealing the partially zipped dress, "Help?"

Standing, he stepped towards her. The store was quiet now. Leaning in to whisper into her ear, he slowly zipped the dress up, "Is it empowering making all these strangers jealous?" He stepped back so she could twirl in the dress. Taking the zipper back in hand he spoke softly into the shell of her ear, noting the small shiver, "If you don't finish soon, I'll leave you here."

Pouting, she nodded and retreated back into the change room. When she emerged carrying all her finds, she grasped his hand, lacing her fingers with his, a smile on her face. The bitch. Since they were in public he couldn't do anything without making a scene. "Can we stop somewhere else?" her head leaned against his arm and she batted her eyelashes at him.

Gently he tilted her face towards him, stopping them just shy of the cash registers. Nearing her face slowly, "How could I ever say no to the most beautiful woman I've ever met?" The cashier cleared her throat just as Sakaki's lips were about to meet Shiho's. "Ah, sorry. I'll go wait by the door," he smiled at the flustered cashier and detached himself from his newly acquired blushing leech. Doing just as he said, he waited by the door. Unfortunately he was still within ear shot of the gushing females. Mentally he checked to see if he had anything at home that would squash his throbbing headache.

Grabbing his hand suddenly, "All done~." Smiles and rainbows in public, night terror in private. He sighed, letting her drag him out of the store. "Can you not flash your one-thousand mega-watt smile at other girls," cold hard eyes stared up at him.

"Worried?" he rolled his free shoulder smugly.

"No I just don't want to make up any more blatant lies about you," stated bluntly with a dead-pan look.

Clutching at his chest dramatically, "The pain you inflict on my heart is like no other Shiho." Still pretty smug about the stunt he pulled in the clothing store, "Try to behave yourself and I'll behave myself. Truce?"

She glared daggers at him, "No such promise." Changing directions, she dragged him into another store. At least this one also had men's clothing. Her hand let go of his and her shopping bag went straight into his hand. "Thanks darling," her voice was sickly sweet, and her hand rested on his arm slightly.

He sighed, what a Princess. It was time to take her down a notch. Wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, soft silky tresses caught in his fingers, he brought her face to his in a crushing kiss. "Anything for you '_**love'**_," he used the huskiest voice he could manage. Shiho's face was crimson and she made a mad dash for the women's side of the store. Chuckling he made his own way over to the men's side. A familiar bird's nest of orange hair caught his attention, 'Shi-' the thought was crushed by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Come," the deep voice of Magi rumbled from behind him. The hand shoved him into motion, towards the shit-eating grin of Yoh.

"Strange to see you here, bro," the kid's voice was directly in his ear.

"The Queen wanted us to search for the Empress. Quite a sight we happened upon," Magi's voice was directly in his other ear. Judging from the lack of looks the three of them were getting, Yoh was using his sound manipulation.

Ripping his shoulder from the older man's grasp, he turned and began flipping through hangers, "It's what she wants. But I refuse to give her exactly what she wants. She's still a kid."

Clacking of other hangers began around him, at least they could follow his lead on being inconspicuous. Flicking his gaze up, the bird's nest was in front of him, he could feel the frown on his own face, but the kid seemed more concentrated on something else. He watched the younger man's mouth move, silent, before he spoke again, "Momiji says his story is true. She also said-"

"If you tell Kaoru, I'll make you go through a fate worse than death," Shiho's cold voice came from behind him. It brought back terrible memories of all the times she'd threaten him with something, anything, needles, scalpels, knives, hand tools. She was definitely not someone you would want to mess with. "This is my choice Magi."

Turning so he could see the older man's frowning face, he also noticed Momiji waving at him. Smiling nervously, he waved back. "The Queen is just worried about you Empress. I would be too if I had seen what I had earlier," Magi's dark eyes pierced into Sakaki's.

"I was the one who showed up at his apartment. I demanded he make me a-" short pause, her cheeks already turning red, "a real woman." Momiji patted the girls head smiling. Yoh whistled and elbowed Sakaki in the ribs, winking. Shock was written over Magi's unshaven face.

"Empress?" the older man squeaked out.

"You heard me."

Clearing his throat, Magi adjusted his tie, "Could you have not picked someone more acceptable?" One of the rare occurrences where he and the P.A.N.D.R.A. member could agree on something, that was new.

Momiji stepped closer to the leader figure, "Being a psychometer means he won't hurt her. It also means he can make her feel so good she'll never settle for second best, unless it's due to love." That didn't sound helpful at all. In fact, he never wanted to have sex with anyone if it meant they would turn into a clingy sex hound for him.

The look the older man shot the woman mirrored how Sakaki felt about the situation. He was going to die no matter the outcome. "Psychometer or no. There are better choices," the man's dark gaze pierced into the younger girl.

Something shiny flew at Sakaki, and he deftly caught it. The metal was warm in his hand, Shiho had tossed his limiter to him. Shit was about to hit the fan, really badly. Shiho approached the 34-year old man, grabbing his tie. Yanking him down to her level she whispered things into his ear. Magi looked very uncomfortable with whatever she was saying to him, and Yoh was distracting himself by looking at sweaters. After she released him you could almost see the sparkles emanating off of her smile, "And I'll tell them everything I just told you, and what Yoh overheard."

Momiji looked between the two other P.A.N.D.R.A. members, clearly left out of the loop, and clearly confused. "She'll tell Momiji about all the erotic fantasies Magi has about her," Yoh's voice mumbled in his ear. "I stopped listening after that because I don't want to know," Sakaki agreed. With how professional the man was all the time, he was probably into some freaky shit. Glancing at Magi showed that he was about ready to give into the young woman.

Sakaki approached Shiho, stood behind her and in front of Momiji. Pulling the limiter back around her neck he fastened the clasp gently. "Let's just get back to shopping, we're attracting all sorts of attention," something pressed against his back. Looking over his shoulder he saw Momiji with two different shirts in hand. She couldn't decide which one made him look older. His eye twitched, how could anyone have any kind of fantasy about this woman? The obsession with larger, older men was disturbing on its own.

"Shiho dear, which one do you like?"

"I like the white one. Burgundy would look better on Magi," the two girls started sifting through clothes. All the tension gone in seconds. The other customers in the store also seemed to have forgotten that anything was about to happen and also went back to shopping.

"You gonna do it? The Queen is gonna kill you anyways. If not her, her baby-sitter will," Yoh held up a black hoodie before placing it back on the rack. "Might as well take advantage of the situation," the young man's green eyes searched Sakaki's face for an answer he may never get.

Sakaki kept his mouth shut. Yoh could easily not use his power and then he would have to worry about Shiho or Magi destroying him in the store. Looking around for the two women who managed to wander off, he spotted them at the cash registers already. What the hell did Shiho want in the first place, jeez. Moving away from the kid and the middle-aged man he approached the young women, "Let's go before anyone else shows up."

"Take good care of her," Momiji's smile and words translated to, if you hurt her, I'll castrate you.

"I will. You don't have to tell me that," frowning he took the second bag from Shiho. Guiding the girl out of the store by her hand, he wanted to put as much space between them and P.A.N.D.R.A. as possible. A few feet from Sakaki's car, Shiho withdrew her hand from his grasp. She stayed there on the sidewalk, not looking at him and not moving. His frown deepened.

"Can you drive just a few feet away from here?" her voice was quiet. When he turned to look at her, she was tucking his limiter into her shirt. Nodding he climbed into his vehicle, tossing her bags into the back seat. Instead of driving anywhere, he stayed right where he could see her. He was a dead man walking after all, right? No use in struggling.

Suddenly Kaoru and Aoi dropped out of the sky. The three girls all hugged. He could see their mouths moving but couldn't hear a word. That was a lie, he couldn't see the most dangerous one's face. Her long red hair falling to the small of her back shifted as she talked animatedly. A sly grin spread over Shiho's face, Aoi's turning a bright red, Kaoru patted Aoi's head. Looked like Aoi stopped going after Minamoto, maybe Bullet? Minamoto had best not want his girls to stay chaste, if he did he was going to have a rude awakening at the next full physical.

Aoi's eyes were round with shock, her mouth hung agape. "THE DOCTOR?!" Kaoru's voice pierced through his car. Dead, he was so dead. Kaoru tugged at her own hair, probably telling Shiho she was crazy. Ice ran through his veins, Kaoru was turning, moving. The pounding of his heart grew louder with every step she took towards his car. The urge to just get out and run was huge, but it would be futile against the Level 7. The window on the passenger side rolled down slowly, the mechanics squealing in protest. Her face was covered by long bangs. The car made some creaking sounds, he really didn't want to be a blood splatter on the ground today. He should have driven off like Shiho had said. "You won't hurt her, right?" Kaoru leaned in the window, worry scrawled over her face.

Stunned, he blinked, "W-what?"

"Promise you won't hurt her!"

"I'm not doing what she wants," he crossed his arms.

"That will hurt her! Her heart!" Kaoru frowned and his car creaked loudly, protesting the invisible force she was pressuring his car with.

Slack mouthed, "We aren't dating, nor in love. What part of that isn't me protecting her?"

"She's left out since Aoi and I-uh…" he could almost feel the steam off of her red face.

"Please just put up with her Doctor. Treat her like you would any other woman. She's not a child anymore," Aoi spoke from the back seat.

His mind was blown. Who'd Kaoru sleep with? Minamoto? He hoped to god it wasn't Hyoubu. "Let me think on it," he turned his gaze out the windshield.

Kaoru leaned further into his car, "She does care. Just a bit." Pushing herself out of the window she smiled, "Alright. We have to get back before Minamoto finds out we're gone too. We'll have to come over and play, okay?" Aoi appeared beside the bright sunbeam, before they both disappeared. He let out a sigh of relief. Both he and his car made it out alive, for now.

"Sorry about all that," Shiho's voice was quiet, almost dejected as she slid into the passenger seat. Keeping her hands folded in her lap, her gaze out the window her friend had just been leaning in.

"It's fine. Let's just head back for today," turning the ignition on, they rolled out of the parking lot. "I could use a nap after all that," he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was still turned from him, her hair being shifted by the wind entering her window. Silence from her filled the car, making it seem small. She must have overheard the whole conversation, 'Shit.'

After the long silent ride, the quiet elevator ride, the ghost attached to his shadow finally spoke, "Sorry for the intrusion." Even though he carried her bags, held the door open for her, her silence and dark look were unnerving.

He showed her around his small one-bedroom apartment. "Since it's my apartment, my bed, we'll be sharing. Hope you don't mind," he dropped her bags on his queen-size mattress. "There's an empty drawer in the bottom of the dresser and there is some space in the closet," he yawned and stretched. This was too much work, he sat on the bed with a sigh.

She quietly shuffled about the room, putting things away, shifting things around. It was annoying seeing her this way. When she stepped too close to the bed he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her to his chest. "Sakaki?" her voice was nervous. Leaning back to look at her, he pulled her left hand up to his mouth, placing a kiss on her palm. Flicking his gaze up to her face, he smiled a bit inside, her cheeks were turning a wondrous shade of red. Another kiss on her inner wrist, her eyes fluttered shut. Pulling her down, bringing his hand from her waist to the back of her neck, he kissed her full on the lips. This time he was gentle, caring, not trying to push her into anything.

"Shuuji," he mumbled, breaking the kiss. "While we're here, call me Shuuji."

Her arms wrapped around his back, "Shuuji." She smiled then, he felt it was genuine happiness. Kissing her again, he fell back on the bed, pulling her with him. He held her against his chest, her hair tickling his arms and one of her hands clutched his shoulder. "Shuuji, what are you doing?"

Smiling he kissed the top of her head, "I said I wanted a nap. Never said I was going to do it alone." Purple eyes stared up at him, not the answer she was looking for. "I might try treating you like a woman. It'll take time, but I figure if I start with this, it'll be a bit easier," yawning he gently squeezed her against him.

Sitting up, she straddled his lap, hands firmly placed on his stomach to keep her balance. "You'll try? Really?" the hope in her voice reminded him of a time when he was that lonely. He nodded, bringing a smile to her face. She flung herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her breasts crushing his chest. Even though it was hard to breathe, he wrapped her in his arms. Holding her close enough to hear her soft heartbeat, he yawned one last time before closing his eyes and dozing off.


End file.
